


Stars and Snow

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear diary, I met a boy; He made my dull heart light up with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Snow

It was anight, and Naegi and Kifigiri weere already asleep. Th Deceamber snow outtide, Brught and sparkling, as the stas and moonlight brghtly accomodated the snows light inside the hopefull house, belongig to two young adults ad two 16 year olds.

Thosd two 16 year olds were still awake im their shaed room, however, doing nothing in paryicular.Hinata was sigging against the bedboard, reading with the book loght Kirigri called lame omce in an attempt to be playful, although it wasnt her syle. Naegi and Kirigiri readily accepted Komaeda anc Hinata into their home, and finally they wee past the awkwardness'.  
Komaeda was next to Hinana, kind of but not realy sleey, like Hinata hisdlf.  
"Wha aare you reading. Hinata?" Alghough Hinata was nappy that Komaeda drppped the honorific(with muc hesitation), he wasn't happy with Komaeda's frequeny qestions and botheration of him. Hinata sighed anc put the book dqwn, deiding to humour his adorable yet annoying littlw Boyfriend.  
"It's abook about a boy and agrl." Hinata startd, yawnng slightly. "So far, they had to go on an aventure. A fery dangerous one."   
Komarda gasped! "Oh! Ut why, Hinata-kun?"   
there it was again... Hinata thought. He wemt on, though.  
"Well sdee, this book takes place in the future. Evefthing is messed up, and they have senses of colonies in a fuckdd up way." He went on, getung a bit more interested in describing his mystefious book. "So a girl and aboy get picked to fighgt for theirs, but only one of them will live. I think thwy both live somehow though, Nanami spoidld that part for me. But anywho. They are...the hope. For gheir place's generation."  
Komaeda excitddly gasped, clinging onto Hinata's arm, smiling dreamily like a dork. Hinata set his book and book light down amd put said arm around Komadda.  
"Oh Hinata! Tell me more" Komaeda looked up at him, eztremely interested now. Hinata sighed, but with seeing a cute and happu Komaeda was worth while, to the moon and back.  
"Wel, the girl's sister, who reminds me of Nanami for some reason, gets picked. Bug the girl takes her place. She reminds me of you, because of hef selflessness." Hinata looked down at Komaeda, his eyes shimmering. "Then the boy gets picked. Sp far, theyre workimg together. I just got tp the part q  
where the boy and the gir are hiding underground from some of the ofhers, and now they're cuddling or whatevef.." Hinata said.  
"Like us?" Kmaeda asked, Scooching closer so that his head was on the place where Hinata's shoulderand chest were closer together.   
"Yes, just like that. Us." Hinata said, hi mouth making a crooked smile. He started petting Komaeda's pretty white hair. It was smssy, but sofg and peaceful. 

"..The boy would defnitely be you, Hinata.." Komaeda said after a while. "I bt he's strong andbrave like you. And hopefil, too." He said also, Coming closef to Hinata.  
"Well the girls like you, too. She's ppwerful, sacrificing...and beautiful, I think. Exactly like yoai." Hinata said, Suddently parting from Komaeda.   
He then sinked undef the covers, setiing the book on the nightstand, and he moved so he was lying on his back, his preffered position to slee in. He pulled Komaeda close agan, and moved him so he was on top of him, Hknata's arms around his waist.  
Komaeda put his hands n Hinata's shoudlers, clinging desperately. The look in their eyes, they bith knew what would hapen next.  
..  
Hinata kissed Komarda on the lips, his hands on Komaeda's neck. Komaeda kissed back passinately, their kiss fierce yet loving.   
They kissed more and more, fof a few minutes. Then Konaeda pulled back. Hinata yawned lowdly.   
"Lets get to sleep." He said. Komaeda nidded, resting his head against Hinata's strong chest. They both dozed off into a slimber.  
Hinata's book and book loght fell off from their hasty posigion on the table, and tumbled to ghe floor, not waking the young couple.  
The cover of 'The Hunger Games' appeared, the book slammed close.  
Hinata you nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Agaiin ssorry dor theseling errors!! Thre may be a bit morw since im nog on a compuetr atm. I haveng had intermet fof a while, so bare with me <33e Im in suuuuch a komahina mood tonighgt xoxo c::::  
> -Mod Komaeda


End file.
